Recuerdos olvidados Secuela
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Este es un fanfic de lo que pasa después de mi otro fanfic de recuerdos olvidados, son las citas que tienen Ryou y Zakuro después de que esta recuperó sus recuerdos.


..::~ El baile ~::..

Zakuro Fujiwara. Actriz, modelo, cantante, bailaría, lobo y quinta miembro de la mew's se encontraba en una importante reunión con sus agentes, el tema era sobre una gran fiesta que harían para buscarle un novio a la súper modelo y su fachada era la presentación oficial de Pudding y sus hermanos en la familia Fujiwara. Zakuro por otro lado, se concentraba en una hoja de papel que tenía un dibujo -no terminado- de Ryou y ella juntos abrazados.

— Zakuro-san, Zakuro-san. — La llamó uno de los agentes.  
— Hija, presta atención. — La regañó su madre.  
— Si, lo siento. — Se disculpó mientras guardaba el dibujo en su bolso de la chaqueta.  
— Bueno Zakuro-san, ¿Qué te parece la idea? — Preguntó uno de ellos.  
— Una pérdida de tiempo, para empezar: No sé a quienes van a invitar. Por otro lado: no sé para qué quieren que tenga novio.  
Y lo otro es: ¿Por qué usar esa fiesta para nuestro beneficio? — "Además yo ya tengo uno" se dijo a sí misma la chica.  
— Bueno, la razón es... Para obtener más popularidad para ti. — El agente se rascó la nuca mientras soltaba una risita. — Y sobre la lista de invitados, algunos son: Gregory Grow — "Ese idiota..." pensó la joven de cabello púrpura. — Wiliams Vancornius y Ryou Shirogane. — Zakuro abrió sus como platos cuando escuchó el ultimo nombre.  
— ¿Ryou... Shirogane? — Interrogó la chica.  
— Sí. Ryou Shirogane es un gran inventor y es millonario. — Explicó el agente.  
— Ya veo... — Musitó la chica con una sonrisa.  
— Las invitaciones fueron enviadas ayer en la tarde. — Agregó el agente, Zakuro se levantó y salió corriendo al oír esto, "¿Como se les ocurre hacer esto sin mi permiso? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no me dijeron que la invitaciones fueron enviadas ayer?" se cuestionada la heroína.  
— Lo siento, se me olvido que hoy trabajo en el café — Se excusó y salió de ahí.

Zakuro tomó su patineta y se dirigió al café. "Si las invitaciones se enviaron ayer, Ryou ya hubiese recibido la suya" pensó la modelo mientras miraba las nubes en su camino. Mientras tanto: Ryou en el café miraba un sobre abierto que contenía una invitación que decía:

"Estimado Sr. Shirogane, esta cordialmente invitado a la fiesta que se realizara en honor de la Srta. Pudding Fong para ser presentada oficialmente en la familia Fujiwara.

La fiesta se realizara esta noche, a las 9:00pm. El lugar de reunión será: el salón Tsukihime.

Contamos con su asistencia"

— ¡Pudding! — Llamó el rubio.  
— ¿Qué pasa Ryou? —Preguntó la niña desde el umbral de la puerta.  
— Cuando llegue Zakuro, por favor dile que me venga a ver. — Le ordenó el científico.  
— Claro... — Mencionó la chica.

Pudding salió del ahí y se fue con las otras mews, Ichigo y las demás se le acercaron a la niña con caras curiosas ya que casi nunca llamaba a la pequeña.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — Preguntó Mint.  
— Nada, solo que cuando llegara Zakuro-oneechan que fuera a hablar con él. — Contestó.  
— Es mi imaginación o esos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos. — Sugirió la pelirroja.  
— No, yo creo que ambos están igual que siempre. — Dijo Mint mientras tomaba su taza de té.  
— No. Zakuro-oneechan a pasado más tiempo con Ryou, últimamente ella se queda aquí cuando nosotros nos vamos. — Mencionó la chiquilla.  
— Ya veo... — Musitaron las restantes en unísono.

Mientras las demás hablaban, Zakuro atravesara el umbral y como bienvenida vio a sus compañeras hablando entre sí. Zakuro alzo una ceja ya que sus compañeras casi nunca hablaban así a menos que sea algo importante o que a una de ellas le pasara algo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó la modelo.  
— No, nada Zakuro-san. — Contestó Ichigo con una sonrisa.  
— Zakuro-oneechan, Ryou dice que lo vayas a ver. — Le mencionó Pudding.  
— Claro... ya voy. — "¿Será por la incitación?" se preguntó la heroína a si misma.

Zakuro dejo su chaqueta en la mesa y tomo rumbo al laboratorio del chico que estaba en el sótano del café. Pudding vio la chaqueta que estaba en la mesa, la tomó y la puso en la gaveta de Zakuro, pero cuando la metió se cayó una hoja de papel así que recogió el papel y lo abrió, sus ojos parecieron platos enormes cuando vio el dibujo, después de verlo mejor se empezó a reír y se lo guardo en la bolsa de su uniforme para luego devolver aquel dibujo que sabía bien quien era la artista detrás de este.

Zakuro llegaba al cuarto de experimentación y revisión de Ryou, tocó la puerta y el chico le dijo que pasara. La chica entró y se pasó a sentar en la mesa que estaba alado del rubio, Ryou se volteo para quedar de frente a ella y mostró el sobre abierto. Zakuro lo vio detenidamente y rió por debajo.

— Así que ya la resolviste ¿No? — Ryou guardó el sobre.  
— Si, ¿Se puede saber para qué es la fiesta? — Interrogó el chico.  
— Según mis agentes: Para conseguir más popularidad y para que yo tenga un novio, pero se encubre con la presentación de Pudding. — Explicó la joven lobo.  
— ¿Buscar novio?, ¿Y que soy yo? — El tono de Ryou era más de broma que de enfado.  
— Pero si mal recuerdo, tu eres mi prometido. — Zakuro le mostró el anillo de flores que le dio. — Además, nadie sabe lo nuestro. — Terminó por decir.  
— Mira el lado positivo, esta es una fiesta para que consigas novio ¿No? — Inquirió el rubio, Zakuro enseguida supo la idea implícita.  
— Y supongo que quieres que aprovechemos esa situación para que "expongamos" lo nuestro ¿Verdad? — "Tan sabia como siempre" pensó Ryou.  
— Correcto. — Zakuro rió.  
— La cuarteada perfecta. — Dijo la chica.  
— Así es. — Todo se quedó en silencio.  
— Bueno, ya me voy. Tengo que trabajar. — La chica se paró y se dirigió al umbral de la puerta.  
— Claro, por cierto... ¿Me traes una torta? — Preguntó el oji-azul.  
— No, tengo cosas que hacer. — expresó en un gran suspiro.

Al salir del laboratorio, a su espera estaba Pudding que con su mano le hizo señas para que la acompañara. La guió hasta el patio, ahí le dijo que se sentara y ella hizo lo mismo. Pudding de su bolsa sacó un trozo de papel doblado y se lo entrego a Zakuro, esta cuando lo abrió se sonrojó y volvió a doblar el pedazo de papel.

— ¿Como lo encontraste? — Preguntó la cantante.  
— Mientras guardaba tu chaqueta, ese papel cayó. — Contestó la titi.  
— Ya veo... — Respondió la mayor.  
— ¿Desde cuándo? — Cuestionó la rubia.  
— ¿Desde cuándo qué? — Repitió la peli-púrpura.  
— ¿Desde cuándo Ryou-oniisan es tu novio? — Interrogó Pudding.  
— ¿Ryou-oniisan? — cuestionó la heroína.  
— Si. Tú eres mi onee-san así que como Ryou es tu novio es mi onii-san. — Explicó la niña.  
— Ya veo... — Hizo una pausa. — Esta bien, te contare. Pero es un secreto. — Pudding asentó con la cabeza.

Zakuro comenzó a explicarle todo: Como ella olvidó todos sus recuerdos, lo que Ryou hizo por ella, como los recordó, lo que pasó con Lettuce, sobre su promesa que fue renovada esa noche con un anillo de flores y claro, sobre la fiesta de esta noche. Puddding estuvo atenta a la historia.

— Wow, nunca pensé que tu y Ryou se conocieran desde tanto tiempo. — Comentó la chica.  
— Si, por cierto: Acuerdate de que mamá vendrá por ti hoy, después del trabajo. — Mencionó la oji-azul.  
— ¡Ok! — Dijo entusiasmada Pudding.

Pudding y Zakuro entraron al café e hicieron lo de siempre: trabajar, hablar con sus compañeras, pasar un rato, tuvieron una junta sobre los extraterrestres y se despidieron de todas. Ya al terminar su trabajo, una limosina esperaba a ambas chicas; Pudding al ver el gran carro, se dirigió directo hacia ella emocionada. Zakuro siguió a su hermana, en ese momento la ventana bajo dejando al descubierto quien conducía dicho auto, para su sorpresa era su propia madre.

— Hola chicas. — Saludó.  
— Hola señora Fujiwara. — Saludó Pudding.  
— Por favor Pudding, llamame: mamá, no Sra. Fujiwara. — Comentó la señora.  
— D-De acuerdo... mamá. — Pudding estaba apenada.  
— Hola, mamá. — Saludó Zakuro.  
— ¡Hija! ¿Podrías ir por tu vestido? — Le preguntó su madre.  
— ¿Vestido? — Repitió.  
— Si. La última vez que te di a elegir libremente tu vestuario, elegiste: Una chamarra, tus botas, una blusa y un PANTALÓN. — Hizo énfasis en pantalón.  
— Bueno, es que es muy cómodo. — Se excusó Zakuro.  
— No me importa, iras por tu vestido. Yo iré a compara la ropa de: Pudding y sus hermanos. — Finalizó la líder de los Fujiwara antes de cerrar la ventana.

Zakuro exhaló un gran suspiro y se dirigió al interior del café, ya adentró se preparo un té y lo bebió; Ryou la abrazó por la espalda provocando que una sonrisa se asomara en los labios de la cantante.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó.  
— Nada, ¿Por qué no te has ido? — La cuestionó el rubio a la oji-azul.  
— Tengo que ir en busca de mi vestido. — Contestó.  
— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — Inquirió el rubio.  
— ¿Para qué? — Le cuestionó la chica.  
— Para verte con ese vestido. — Zakuro soltó una risita.  
— Pero si me veras hoy. — Se excusó.  
— Si, pero debo ajustar ese vestido. — Zakuro lo miró.  
— ¿Ajustarlo? — Ryou la miró e ignoró la pregunta. — Bueno, está bien. Iras conmigo. — Terminó accediendo.  
— ¡Sí! En ese caso, yo te llevó. — Ryou tomó a Zakuro de la mano y la metió a su carro.

Zakuro le dijo al Ryou donde tenía que recoger su vestido, él sabía donde era así que la llevo al lugar. En el camino, hablado, rieron y se divirtieron, ya que a ellos les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos; Ryou le habló sobre que al parecer los extraterrestres habían pescado un resfriado, porque ya no se aparecían desde que intentaron manipular a Lettuce. Zakuro le comentó sobre que ella tampoco había sentido la presencia de ellos desde ese entonces, eso era preocupante para ambos. Al fin habían llegado, Ryou como un buen caballero le quiso abrir la puerta a Zakuro, pero esta le ganó provocando que le pegara con esta.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó.  
— No... No te preocupes. — Dijo apenas el rubio.

Entraron a la tienda y reclamaron el vestido, la encargada se lo dio y Zakuro pagó, después: Ryou y Zakuro se dirigieron al auto, subieron y este le pidió el vestido un momento, sacó unas tijeras y le hizo una abertura invisible. Zakuro le preguntó la razón de dicho acto, este solo le respondió que luego lo sabría. Ryou llevó a Zakuro a su casa para que se arreglara, ella le agradeció el viaje y de despidieron.

Ya en la fiesta, todos los invitados habían llegado con excepción de Zakuro y Pudding; Ryou volteaba constantemente a la puerta para ver si llegaba, pero su figura la no traveseaba la puerta; De repente se apagaron las luces y unos reflectores apuntaron al centro de donde salieron Pudding, sus hermanos, la medre de Zakuro y finalmente, con el mismo vestido negro que pasó a recoger salió. Ryou se quedó boquiabierto al verla, pero no era el único así, Gregory también se quedó así y por su mirada, no tenía buenos pensamientos hacia Zakuro.

— Les presentó a la familia Fong que oficialmente pasan a ser protegidos de la familia Fujiwara. — Mencionó la líder de los Fujiwara y casi al instante se escucharon los aplausos del público.

Al instante inició el baila, todos tomaron parejas, hasta Pudding tuvo pareja que curiosamente se parecía a Tarto. Zakuro veía a las parejas bailar y sonreirá, le encantaba ver bailar a las personas a pesar de que ella igual era bailarina, la música era perfecta, una tonada sutil y hermosa.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — Escuchó preguntarle alguien.  
— Claro. — Cuando volteó y vio quien era, se arrepintió de ver aceptado.  
— Gracias nena. — Era Gregory, este lo agarró y la arrastró prácticamente a la pista de baile.  
— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntaba dl joven mientras trataba de bailar con Zakuro.  
— Nada, solo que no quiero bailara... — Contestó la chica lobo con su habitual tono frío.  
— Vamos muñeca, tu habías aceptado. — Gregory la tomó de la cintura apagándola a él.  
— Si hubiese sabido que eras tú no hubiera aceptado. — El chico paró.  
— Ya bombón, sabes que me deseas... — El actor empezó a bajar su mano por la cadera de Zakuro.  
— No te sugiero que hagas eso... — Advirtió la modelo.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Tu novio me pegará? Espera... No tienes, para eso es esta fiesta. — El tono del actor era sarcástico.  
— No... — Zakuro sacó su cola de lobo por el orificio, sus orejas y sus filosos colmillos. Gregory sintió la cola, vio las oreas y los dientes de la chica. — Lo que puede pasar es que un lobo salvaje te ataque... — El actor quedó pasmado y asustado, solo puedo separarse de ella y correr.  
— ¡Eres un monstro! — Gritó Gregory mientras salía.  
— Eso serás tu... — Susurró la cantante mientras ocultaba sus orejas y cola.  
— ¿Qué le hiciste a ese tonto? — Le cuestionó Ryou a Zakuro mientras la tomaba de su hombro.  
— Digamos que... Le mostré mi verdadero yo. — El rubio rió. — ¿Para eso era ese agujero? — Le cuestionó la oji-azul al científico.  
— Si, era por si acaso te salían. — Zakuro sonrió.  
— Ya veo... — En ese mismo instante empezó a sonar una tomada nueva, muy delicada, lenta, pero a la vez muy alegre.  
— ¿Quieres bailar? — Preguntó el joven.  
— Claro, si baile con ese idiota ¿Por qué no bailar contigo? — Ambos rieron.  
— De acuerdo. —.

La joven pareja inició a bailar, se movían en sincronía, parecía como si solo ellos dos ocuparan la pista de baile, ambos se miraban, reían, se divertían, y su diversión no pasaba desapercibida; Todos se quedaba viendo a la pareja y una persona en especial, la madre de Zakuro.  
"Al parecer Ryou Shorogane es el indicado, es un buen chico..." pensó la líder de los Fujiwara.  
Cuando la pueda acabó: Zakuro y Ryou se dirigieron a tomar algo de ponche, ahí esperándolos estaba la madre de Zakuro.

— Al parecer ustedes dos se llevan bien... — Zakuro sonrió.  
— Si. — La Sra. Fujiwara sonrió por debajo.  
— Eso es normal en un par de amigos que se conocen desde la infancia... — Mencionó una mujer de unos sesenta años de edad.  
— ¡Abuela! — Expresó con alegría la heroína.  
— Hola hijita. — Zakuro abrazó a su abuela que hacía meses no veía.  
— Hola señora. — Saludó el rubio.  
— Pero si es el pequeño Ryou, sí que has crecido... — La anciana miró más detenidamente. — Pero tu cara es la misma. — Sonrió.  
— ¿Madre lo conoces? — Pregunto la madre de Zakuro.  
— ¿Conocerlo? Si él era uña y mugre de Zakuro, su hermano mayor Keuchiro no salía de mi cocina. — Zakuro y Ryou rieron.  
— Si, recuerdo que siempre nos metíamos en problemas. — Mencionó la joven lobo.  
— Así es, ustedes eran peleoneros... Pero ahora, al parecer son más que eso... — El científico y la actriz se sonrojaron. — Lo sabía, a una anciana no se le engaña. — La líder de los Fujiwara parpadeo.  
— ¿A qué te refieres? — La anciana miró a la pareja.  
— Díganle ustedes. — Zakuro suspiró.  
— Mamá... Mira, yo... ¿Cómo te lo explicó?... — Ryou tomó a la peli-púrpura por la cintura.  
— Sra. Fujiwara, quiero pedirle permiso para ser el novio de su hija. — Dijo el rubio, la Sra. Fujiwara se quedó boquiabierta.  
— Mamá, yo enserio quiero a Ryou. — La líder de los Fujiwara soltó un suspiro.  
— De acuerdo, tienen mi permiso. — La pareja se puso tan feliz al ser aceptada que Zakuro se abalanzó a Ryou y este la cargó y le dio vueltas.  
— ¡Gracias! — dijeron ambos en unísono.

Al fin ambos eran novios oficiales, esa noche la pareja pasó todo el baile uno alado del otro, bailaron, comieron y por ultimo: Fueron al bosque, ahí ambos se treparon a un árbol y se quedaron viendo la luna, ambos sonreían ya que, gracias a un amor que surgió en su infancia, ahora ambos estaban juntos como novios. Pero ahora el problema sería, ¿Cómo decirle a la madre de Zakuro que ellos eran prometidos?, ambos concluyeron en decirle después.


End file.
